Hot Stuff
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Mike wants to know Jackson better so they get together for a drink...But as it turns out Mike has a sly side to him...XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M I hope you will like it and please leave a review if u can! XD ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (lemony goodness~ XD), one bad word **

**As it turns out Mike has a bit of a sly side to him (in this story) and he decides to kill two birds with one stone. X3 This takes place when Jackson and Mike first get together at the bar to get to know each other better...Boy do they do that! XD**

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review! It gives me great joy to connect with all of you and each review makes me write more and better! XD ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters**

_**Hot Stuff**_

Jackson sipped from his drink, his eyes directed at an invisible point in front of him. He wanted to take a larger swing but he couldn't bring himself to swallow. His throat felt constricted and his tongue was dry and heavy in his mouth. What was he even drinking? He concentrated on the taste and eventually settled on Captain Morgan's spiced rum. He dared not lower his eyes to verify the hypothesis. He wasn't certain, but he thought he felt beads of perspiration running down the nape of his neck and drenching his back.

Mike's scrutinising eyes were a crushing presence. Jackson wondered if maybe they could see inside his soul. Maybe Mike was seeing something he didn't even know about….No, he was just being plain ridiculous now. Wasn't he? Jackson's mind was literally going around in circles, becoming more and more fantastic by the second. He wished desperately Mike would say something. Anything!

'You like sports?' Jackson looked wide-eyed at Mike, absolutely surprised at having his wish granted.

'I do.' He wanted to say more but he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. He understood Mike entirely and completely agreed with his reasoning. If he had a son he would fully want to know the sort of man his child was growing up around. But Jackson also understood that he had to stand his ground. He couldn't let Mike push him away from Susan without a good reason.

'You're not a talker are you?' Mike fixed Jackson with his eyes and gave him one of his you-can-breath-again-buddy smiles. Immediately Jackson felt his entire body relax and his lips stretch into a grateful smile. The storm was passed. Now they were two guys, at a bar, sharing a drink and a few good words.

'Actually I'm not that much of a sports enthusiast. I like it sure, but in short bursts.' Mike mock frowned as if the notion of a man who wasn't completely obsessed with sport was blasphemous. It only served to lighten the mood between them further. Jackson took a hearty swing of his drink. It was indeed spiced rum and he studied the golden liquid with a lazy smile playing across his lips.

'Then what are you an enthusiast of? You must have something you like.' Mike was having Jack Daniels. Jackson regarded the father for a second, debating whether he should be honest or not. In the end he decided there would be no point in hiding the truth. He was proud of his skills.

'I love to paint…' Jackson sort of trailed off, a bit weary of Milk's possible reaction. After all this wasn't exactly a man's hobby and judging by everything he had learned so far, based on observation, Mike was all man.

'As in pain houses or do you also paint in your spare time?' Mike's eyes flickered with interest, contrary to Jackson's expectations. It did winders for his self-esteem.

'In my spare time. It was my original interest but unfortunately it isn't the best way to get money, so I had to take a more prosperous job.'

'Which is why you're here right now.' Mike grinned widely and Jackson felt really happy with the way things turned out. It looked like he was truly off the hook and he could finally relax. He signalled to the bartender to bring him another round.

Mike's eyes followed him.

* * *

Jackson was seeing double. He still had his judgement and his reasoning but he was most certainly past tipsy. Did he have seven drinks or eight? Most likely the later. He felt a headache beginning to form and he dreaded its arrival. Jackson lost track of his drinking when he and Mike got to talking. What about he wasn't entirely sure but he remembered laughing a lot.

'Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good…' Jackson managed to glance at Mike, his eyes half-lidded. It just seemed such a great effort to keep them open when all he wanted was to place his head on the table and blissfully go to sleep. How the hell was he going to get home? Driving in his condition would be beyond irresponsible. Idiotic just wouldn't sum it either.

'I'm fine…' He wasn't quite slurring his words yet but he wasn't far off. Jackson blinked a few times and ran his hands over his face, as if that would do something to dispel his dizziness. 'Just a little tired…' As if on cue to prove his point a yawn which brought tears to the corner of his eyes broke loose.

'At ten? It's a bit early don't you think?'

'Long day?' Jackson uttered his excuse in the shape of a question, maybe hoping for Mike to actually give an answer. Mike raised his eyebrow and Jackson could clearly see the blue eyes twinkling with some sort of mischief. His brows furrowed, trying to decipher Mike's expression. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of being in some sort of trouble. Not the sort which made one panic, just the sort which sparked one's interest.

'Are you asking or are you answering?'

'Bit of both.' Mike placed his strong hand on Jackson's back, in a reassuring but trapping way.

'We should get you sobered up before you get back to Susan. Where's your house?' Mike rose and helped the other up as well. Jackson's head was lolling from side to side and his eyelids suddenly accumulated the weight of bricks.

'No point. My house keys are in the car and there's no way I can find it right now.' Jackson simply felt exhausted but the rest of him was perfectly fine. His words were coherent and his senses were sharp.

'Alright. I guess you're coming home with me.' That pang of curiosity sparked again and Jackson managed to crack his eyes open. Mike was looking at him and Jackson could have sworn there was something…lusty in those oceanic orbs. It made his insides coil and his muscles tense. Why did he have such a strong desire to close the short distance between them all of a sudden?...

He only managed to nod his agreement, any hint of sleep dispelled from his thoughts.

* * *

Mike pushed the key into the lock and twisted it open. He stepped in first, beckoning for Jackson to follow. He turned on the lights before turning to face his guest who was standing just inside the doorway.

'Come on in. I won't bite.' Mike smirked, watching Jackson move his weight from foot to foot. His thoughts were clearly painted across his face and Mike had to admit he very much liked the sight. For two reasons really. One, it meant Jackson wasn't absolutely in love with Susan therefore predicting their breaking relationship. Two, Jackson was a very attractive man and Mike would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit captivated by the slender yet muscular build. He wasn't a jackass and he wouldn't have made a move on Jackson had he not subconsciously invited him to. And then, with the lowering of his inhibitions, Jackson started showing his lust plainly and with full knowledge of his actions.

'Why am I here?' Jackson didn't move from his rooted spot. His voice was barely a whisper.

'Because you couldn't remember where your car was.' Mike was aware that wasn't what Jackson meant but he wasn't in an overly charitable mood that night.

'You know I'm not that drunk. You could have left me at Susan's place.'

'The door is open. Nobody's stopping you from crossing the street. Don't forget to look both ways.' Mike grinned widely, knowing full well Jackson had no intention of leaving. He was too far gone the path of curiosity and curiosity did kill the cat. His smile turned to a smirk when Jackson finally stepped inside the living room, albeit a little hesitantly. He may as well have screamed the proclamation from a mountain top.

'So what exactly are we doing here?' Jackson kept looking anywhere else except at Mike. However the plumber would have none of that. With one easy stride, he closed the distance between them and, before Jackson had time to understand what was happening, Mike was answering his question in a very explicit way. The kiss was rough and powerful, everything about it screaming Mike Delfino. Jackson was completely swept by the force and he melted under the other's influence, giving Mike unopposed control.

The tiny part of him that was still functioning realized he was being led backwards. Even if he wanted to turn and look behind him, Mike's lips were too dominatingly possessive. Jackson broke away with a gasp, tripped by the stair steps. Mike's smile was all-knowing and his strong arms reached out to catch Jackson by the waist, just before he hit the vertically sloping ground. Mike flanked the dazed man with his knees and went back to devouring his mouth with his expert tongue.

Jackson wound his arms around Mike's bent neck, content to just go with the flow. Mike's hands descended down his frame, easily peeling away his shirt and coming into full contact with the naked skin. Jackson's nerves dances at every touch and shivers alighted his entire frame. Maybe it was the alcohol, or Mike was just _that_ good, but Jackson was reduced to moaning and gasping way faster than anticipated. He moved into Mike's touch with a slutty eagerness, practically begging for more.

Luckily for him, Mike was in a no-bullshit type of mood too and he wasted very little time with foreplay. His fingers made quick work of the jeans and immediately moved to discard his own garments. Jackson had a second to truly admire the impressive physique before Mike gripped his hips and ground their unclothe erections against each other. Jackson arched himself on the angular stairs, using his elbows and feet as leverage. He was forced to open his legs because of the pose, allowing Mike to move even closer against him.

Mike began to move his course hand against Jackson's length, observing the pleasured expressions flickering across the Canadian's face. He leaned over Jackson, his lips gently touching the shell of his ear.

'Play with yourself until I come back.' Jackson opened his eyes, but Mike was already gone. He felt a little self-conscious about being left alone, naked and needy, in another man's house but he was too far gone the path of desire to think logically. He decided to follow Mike's orders and began to move his fingers along his own length. Thoughts of Mike flooded his mind and he had to bite his lip from moaning when the images began to be more and more arousing. This was not his first time with another man, so Jackson knew exactly what Mike was about to do with him and he craved it much more than he thought possible.

'That's enough.' Jackson was too caught up in his fantasies to hear Mike's approaching steps or the pause in said steps, but he felt Mike's palm close around his and pull it away from his twitching organ. He expected Mike to take over the job and bring him to his much-desired release but disappointment hit him when the other's fingers left altogether. He glanced up at Mike, meeting the blue eyes full on, and his heart skipped a number of beats. Mike was all but growling with animalistic want. Jackson felt like a doe looking into the eyes of a ravenous wolf and he was petrified with primal fear.

Mike pushed his legs even further apart, hooking the long limbs over his shoulders in an impressive show of dexterity. Jackson had to grip the steps with his hands, his fingers digging into the wooden coating and most likely leaving memorable scratch marks. He threw his head back when he felt Mike's fingers begin to push inside him, slick with some sort of cool oil, and begin to thrust inside his eager ring of muscles. His voice amplified as Mike continued to move inside him, quickly finding the perfect angle and soon adding an additional two digits to the first. Jackson felt himself being pushed further and further down the path of pleasure.

Mike removed the fingers and immediately replaced them with his all-too-eager member, going at a speedy pace from the start. He knew Jackson was sufficiently prepared for a good round of hard fucking without fear of injury. Jackson's body bridged along the stairs, meeting Mike's thrusts with rolling hips. His fingers left deep scratches along Mike's shoulders in their attempt to find some sort of physical anchor to sanity.

The orgasm hit him like a fast moving train and he was crushed by the impact. Jackson collapsed, feeling the dig of the sharp wooden angles bruising his back, while Mike continued to chase his own high. He managed to moan softly as each one of Mike's thrust served to ignite his interior in a non-urgent manner. He knew Mike was done when he found himself suddenly empty and, seconds later, hot liquid ran down his thigh. Jackson closed his eyes and concentrated on recovering. He was so content, he wished he could just fall asleep there though he knew he had other things to take care of. He still had to meet Susan…No. He refused to think of her after just having sex with another man.

'Feeling sober now?' Mike grinned and left a possessive kiss on the centre of Jackson's collarbone.

'If I say no will you continue to keep me here?' Mike's rumbling laugh made Jackson's entire body tremble.

'No. I'd dump your sorry ass in front of Susan's house and let her take care of you.' Mike placed another rough kiss across Jackson's lips, essentially discrediting his own threat. 'Speaking of Susan, you should get going or she'll think I killed you.' Mike rose to his feet, taking away the only source of warmth Jackson had. Immediately he felt the drop in temperature and the cascading perspiration drops began to cool off. Mike offered his hand to the other, who gladly accepted it.

'Yeah, you're right. So then…Did I pass the test?' Jackson rose his eyebrow cockily, no doubt waiting for Mike's approval.

'No.' Jackson recoiled, his expression immediately falling especially since Mike's was set in a serious frown. 'I need more convincing. Say, next Friday during the game?' Jackson almost gave into his impulse to hit Mike but he ended up laughing instead.

'I guess I have no choice then.' Jackson continued to pick up his clothes and got dressed. All the while edging towards the door, Mike right beside him with that same troublesome twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh one more thing before you go.' Mike pinned Jackson to the door and licked the inside of his ear, biting softly along the cartilage. 'Susan loves it when I do this. You have my permission to use it.' Jackson managed to nod dumbly, his lips slightly open, before stumbling out the door.

Mike closed the door behind him with a wide grin playing on his lips. Knowing Susan she will definitely recognise his move and be offended because they were supposedly talking about her sex life and most likely not put out for Jackson for a while…

Two birds with one stone.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought. O3O Pretty please?... Thank you in advance! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
